fyrewritersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 28
The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 28 I ascended the ladder into the room above. It was clear that this was the top floor as the ceiling narrowed into a point. I climbed the final step and stepped in to the room. All around were various pedestals and shelves with all sorts of artifacts on them. Just like what I had seen in the library level below, but these artifacts had a certain aura of power about them. The hatch had taken me to the far end of the circular room, and I now saw the throne across the room. It was a grand throne, seemingly made out of highly concentrated Yce, with many beautiful and yet gruesome decorations. In it sat something that looked like a statue of an old withered man, except, the statue was moving. The old man in it was almost grey all over, his robes, his icicled beard and his skin, and he had his hand on the head of someone standing below the throne, one with long blue hair. Sup. Several arches of blue energy seemed to flow from the hand of the old man, into Sup’s head, like she was absorbing it. Santuric and Sates entered behind me. Sates closed the hatch. “This is the Master” Santuric whispered “be careful.” The flow of energy stopped and a silence fell. Then she turned around. Her skin now had long blue lines all over it, in the shape of cracked ice, and her eyes seemed to be glowing. “Welcome” she said in a voice that echoed “You won’t win this time! I’m far stronger than you now. And we’ve even got your little friend on our side.” Someone came out from behind the throne. His skin was pale, he wore a black robe and he had a dead look in his eyes. It was Deff. “Deff!” Sates shouted “I thought you were dead!” “Oh I’m not dead.” He said in his usual deep voice though with a slow pace “I’m better!” I felt nervous. I damn well had a right to feel nervous. We were about to fight Mr. Yce himself, his strongest general, now even stronger and our friend which they had turned to their side. And we were only a teacher, a student and… Well, the chosen one. We could win, as long as we had the Fyre. Then a voice spoke, seeming to come from the very walls. It sounded like a deep rumble. “I have your precious Orb” it said, and meanwhile the old man on the throne, the Master drew out something familiar from under his robes. It was the Orb. “You cannot win. Soldiers, kill these worthless heathens.” Sup and Deff began to advance on us in a slow walk. “What do we do, what do we do?!” Sates asked panicked. “Let me take care of Sup” I said “You two handle Deff.” Santuric and Sates nodded and then began launching fyreballs at Deff. One of them almost hit Sup, but she didn’t react. Deff started to run towards his previous friend and master though, not a trace of emotion on his pale face. The three of them started to fight, but Sup and I was only standing there, looking at one another. The rage she had had earlier seemed completely gone, only cold determination remained. An aura of power emanated from her. Then she leapt forward, forming a hammer from Mistsatsu. I knew better than to try and block it, so I leapt to the side, throwing a volley of fyreballs at her. I rolled to my feet, just to see a fyreball speeding towards my face, having been flicked back at me. I easily dodged it but I’d need more powerful attacks now it seemed. I formed a katana from Vulkanadon and ran towards her. She raised her hammer and swung it down. I dodged to the side and heaved my sword down. I cut the hammer through about halfway on its shaft. The cut off Mistsatsu fell to the ground as a pool of thick blue liquid. Sup didn’t react though; she brought the stump up and hit me straight in the face. I stumbled back a few steps while Sup reflected a stray fyreball from the fight in the other end of the room. I heard Sates let out a cry of pain. The pool of Mistsatsu now seemed t come alive and began moving towards Sup where it combined with the suit again. That’s it for that plan then I thought. I needed something to beat her with. If a fyreball didn’t do it, I’d need something much more powerful. Then I came up with a plan, although I was not sure if it’d work inside. I hoped the roof was weak enough. I raised my hands to the sky and focused to create a fyreball, a massive fyreball, a meteor forming way up there in the sky. Sup looked at me with a steeled look, not moving. Her eyes seemed to say “Do your best.” I now felt that the meteor was ready, so I lowered my arms and for a few seconds nothing happened. I wondered if it had worked. I could hear the Master laugh at me with a deep rumble, but Sup stood her ground. Then there was a massive crash and part of the ceiling collapsed inward as a massive fyreball fell through the roof. It filled half the room and hit Sup square on. I raised my hands towards the explosion and focused to concentrate it. If I could contain all the Fyre to a small area just around Sup, not only would it be more lethal, it would also spare Sates and Santuric from it. I was able to contain it with a good amount of concentration, and for quite a while a white hot fyre raged inside the sphere. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the other three combatants stare for a little while before resuming their fight. Slowly, the Fyre died out and I released my hold. A cloud of black smoke escaped and rose towards the gaping hole in the ceiling. But Sup was still there, standing as if nothing had happened. Only an angry grimace on her face showed that anything had happened. I was about to launch another assault on her, and she likewise when the deep voice rose from the walls again. “Stop” it commanded and everyone, even the three others stopped on the spot. The Master held out the Orb. “General” he said “I command you to destroy this at once.” “But…” Sup muttered in a low voice, still looking at me “I’m fighting…” “NOW GENERAL!” the walls seemed to shake with the Masters command, and the blue lines on Sup’s skin light up. Sup seemed to have no choice to obey. She went across the room and took the Orb in a Mistsatsu covered hand. She then formed a dagger of Yce in her other hand and raised it above the Orb. She hesitated. The blue lines on her light up even more, and she stabbed the dagger into the Orb. A red beam of light came out from the tear on the Orb and Sup began to scream of pain. But she still continued to push the dagger in further while her scream got even more agonized. I wanted to run to her. To save her or to finish her off, I didn’t know, and it didn’t matter as I could not move for some reason. Sup continued to stab the Orb and finally a bright red flash came from it the filled the entire room and blinded me. It lasted for a few seconds and then died. The first thing that hit me then was the cold. It was freezing in here. And then I felt that the Fyre was no longer surrounding me. I looked towards Sup and the Master. Sup was lying on the ground, breathing heavily and the Master seemed to be laughing, deep laughter that shook the walls. And on the ground lay a few black pieces of some strange material that had at been the Orb just a moment ago. The Master had destroyed the Orb and now our connection to the Fyre had been severed. I felt like I had had done almost a year ago before all this started… I felt human. So this is where I am now? Of this battle that had been going on for eons, it HAD to be me to be the one to lead it? Why was it me, why was I the chosen one? Of all those who already knew of this conflict between the Fyre and the Yce, it had to be me? Looking around this cursed place, it was hard to believe the innocent beginning I had come from. Left without Fyre, surrounded by my foes, my origins was still crystal clear to me… But now was not the time to remember the past. The Fyre was gone and enemies were all around. I was screwed! See also The Fyre Chronicles San Ting